Field-effect transistors (FETs) with both high gain and high transconductance are desirable for a broad range of applications, including logic circuits, display drivers and sensing. High-performance FETs based on organic semiconductors, namely organic FETs (OFETs), are of particular interest due to their compatibility with low-cost, high-throughput manufacturing processes and mechanical compliance with soft tissues. However, it has been challenging to realize high transconductance with organic semiconductors due to their relatively low charge carrier mobilities. To address these challenges, attempts have been made to develop dielectric layers with high capacitances, such as using an ultra-thin, self-assembled monolayer (SAM), ion-doped polymer electrolytes and ionic gel electrolytes as dielectric layers for OFETs. However, challenges remain in using the aforementioned dielectric layers for practical applications due to the low yield of SAM fabrication, incompatibility of liquid/gel materials with standard manufacturing processes and the high moisture sensitivity of ionic dielectric materials.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the embodiments described herein.